Parallel Dimensions
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: The Chaos Heart has been unleashed. Isabelle is being forced to choose between what is right, and wrong. But will choosing the right thing mean loosing the people she cares about, and losing everything else as well? My take on SPM storyline.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello readers, and welcome to Parallel Dimensions. I think that it's about time I started off this story. For any new readers just joining in, if you are confused, or have no idea what's going on, I suggest you read In Castle Bleck if you want to be caught up here. Yes, I know, short beginning is short, but its one and a half pages on paper. So without further talking, here is the Parallel Dimensions.**

I looked out from the top of the tower, The Void was huge now, it wouldn't be long before everything would fall victim to it. I never thought in all my life that it would be like this, everyone did have a right to fear it, the swirling vortex in the sky was the oncoming storm of death and destruction. On one side of it, the heroes were fighting to stop it, and on the other, the villains were trying to enforce it. As of now, I don't know which side I belong on anymore, it feels like I'm choosing between right and wrong, or rather what my heart feels is right, and what my brain thinks is wrong. The events from these past few weeks played in my head like a broken record, and my heart felt like it was ripping apart at the seams. Did he really man all those things? No, he couldn't have, I saw the look of true pain, and regret on his face, and I swear I even felt it. But was it real, or was he faking his emotions? I than started to hear footsteps behind me.

"Isabelle?" a voice chirped, I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "We're about ready to go," I stood there in silence, "You sure you want to go with us?"

I turned to her, I could feel a burning sensation in my eyes, I didn't want to this, I couldn't do this, but I know that I have to, and I will, "Yes," I spoke out, my voice sounded like it was full of confidence, even though I wasn't. I still had over a thousand thoughts running through my mind: They Count's reveal, Dimentio's confrontation, and my now somewhat regrettable decision, just to name a few. I turned back, and continued to start into the swirling vortex. If I knew it was going to be like this, I would've stopped it way back when it first began. It's too late now, and we all know there is only one way to stop it now.

I turned back to her, "Tell them I'll be there in five minutes, until than make sure everything is ready."

She nodded, "Alright, you know where we'll be. We'll be waiting," I watched as she walked off into the elevator. I took one last look into the Void, for us, this was going to be the most dangerous task we'll ever have to accomplish, but only for me, this was going to be a lot more personal.

I sighed deeply, and clenched my fists, and once again felt the surge of energy flow through me, I almost felt like crying, but I didn't. "I'm coming for you guys." I turned away from the Void, and made my way to the elevator.


	2. Out in the Desert

**A/N: Hello everyone! How's it been going? Guess who just finished their junior year in high school? Yep, me. Only one more year till I graduate! Now that I'm done with school for the year, I'll be much quicker on updates and whatnot, this past school year was torture, but thankfully the hard part is over. The only thing about this summer that I have to worry about is senior project, which hopefully won't take up too much of my time. But let's not worry about that now, I'm here, so let's get on with the show. **

**One more thing, I haven't played the beginning of the game in a while, so I had to remember as much as I could for the castle meeting scenes. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing 'cept for Isabelle.**

After the wedding ended, that's when things really started heating up. As it turns out, all of King Bowser's minions ended up teleporting into the castle. With a little help from Natasia, they are all under our control, with the exception o a few. It's unknown what happened to Bowser and the Princess, most of us, Dimentio included, can only assume the worse, but the Count, and I don't really think so.

I sat on the edge of my floating block, apparently the laws of gravity didn't apply here, kicking my feet back and forth. The only ones in the room besides me, were Dimentio, the Count, Natasia, and Mimi, who was disguised as O'Chunks, trying her best at an impression, which was quite good, trying to lighten the mood and all.

"Sorry I'm late," O'Chunks familiar accent spoke up. Jumping up onto his block, he looked up to see himself, staring at himself, "HEY! How did I beat myself here?"

We all laughed at his response, I spoke up to him, "Gee, O'Chunks, did you hit your head off something when you woke up this morning?"

He turned, staring daggers to me, "NO! It's just well," he paused, probably trying to find the right words, "Well, I had no idea how well Mimi could impersonate someone."

Mimi giggled, turning herself into the Count, "Golly, thanks O'Chunks, I'm glad I can get a complement off someone."

"Hey Mimi, what do ya think you're doing? Copying the Count's image is disrespectful!" O'Chunks called out to her.

The Count only chuckled slightly at this, "How impressive Mimi, only as impressive as…well, Count Bleck!"

Mimi giggled as she transformed herself into the Princess, "Gee Count, any day I spend with you makes me fill like I'm in a dream-filled world."

I heard Dimentio cackling, "Really? And here I thought Mimi's dream filled world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards."

Mimi gasped, and angrily turned to Dimentio, transforming into Bowser, "Dimentio, have you been reading my diary?" she angrily yelled at him. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I thought she was ready to breath fire at him.

Dimentio only chuckled, showing no obvious fear to Mimi's rage, "No, not at all my dear, I just know you that well." Dimentio, always the classy liar.

"Now, now my minions, stated Count Bleck, now is not the time for fighting, we must save that for later, if what Natasia said before is true."

I saw Mimi's look of rage, turn into one of confusion, "Wait, what did Nassy say before?

Natasia rolled her eyes, one of her many pet peeves were when people don't listen, or pay attention when she was talking, "What I said before was, um, about inter-dimensional activity has been going on, I can only suspect that it has something to do with the heroes, as stated in the Light Prognoctious." That was what surprised me the most, the Light Prognoctious. It was an ancient prophecy book like the Dark Prognoctious, only it foretold events to counteract the events of the Dark Prognoctious, including the Chaos Heart. It mostly spoke of four heroes that would put an end to these events, the one mostly spoken of was the "Man in Red".

Dimentio spoke up from behind me, "My guess, if these 'heroes' really do exist, is they will have to go to the Yold Desert. From what I know, these is are ancient ruins there, ruins that were once temples to the Tribe of Ancient, the writers of the Light Prognoctious. They will probably go there first."

That was new. The Tribe of Ancients? The writers of the Light Prognoctious? I always hated it when I get too much information at once. But it got me wondering, if the Tribe of Ancients wrote the Light Prognoctious, they who wrote the Dark Prognoctious? What sort of being would write up such events they he foretold?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by O'Chunks, who was now filled with energy, looking like he was ready to take on an army, "Leave it to me, Count, I'll give 'em a good 'n proper chunkin'. 'Ey Iz, Dimentio, Mimi, you guys should coming along, I'll give ya a lesson in fighting." And just like that, he was off, running out the doors like a bat out of hell. I silently turned to look back at Dimentio and Mimi.

"Hmmm…I am in the mood for some chunking, this should be quite interesting. I'd like to see what these heroes are like. Coming along Isabelle?" Dimentio looked over at me. I saw a strange look in his eye, almost like he was planning something, but I decided to ignore it, I haven't been out of the castle it what seemed like forever, and a little sunlight could do me some good.

I smiled, "Sure thing, I'm in the mood for watching a fight," _This should be good. _I thought to myself. As always, he grabbed a hold of my hand, and we teleported off to the desert.

We ended up being on the outskirts of the desert. We thought if these heroes were to get into the desert, they would have to come through here, plus we could spot a town, probably about a mile away, no doubt they would be there.

Dimentio and I were sitting on top of a palm tree (palm trees in the desert? I don't think the laws of nature apply to this part of the universe). O'Chunks was sitting below us, taking in the desert sun. It wasn't really that hot for a desert, it was probably around seventy-six, or seventy-seven degrees, but it felt nice, and we weren't complaining.

"So, what can you do with those new powers of yours?" Dimentio's quiet voice spoke up. I sat up in a half awake state, and rose an eyebrow at him. A soft laugh came from him, "Don't act so surprised Izzy, the Count told us of the powers he have you, and he told us how well you managed to control them. If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to see for myself."

I was taken aback by what he was asking, I only tried my new powers once, and that was when I was demonstrating for Count Bleck, I didn't know what would happen if I tried them now, especially since y powers were still relatively new, "Uh…I don't know. I can shoot energy beams , and create force fields, but that's all I know how to-" I was cut off short by a sudden blast of energy to my left shoulder. It was powerful enough to knock me out of the tree, onto the ground. The pain was intense, but surprisingly I'd managed to fight it off. O'Chunks saw what happened, and quickly ran over to me, "Isabelle, are you okay?" he asked as he offered me his hand, which I took. The pain didn't last long, I looked to my shoulder, my sleeves from my shirt were burned off, and my shoulder was red, yet it wasn't burning, or even hurting. I knew that didn't come from nowhere, somebody attacked me.

Dimentio came down to me, to my surprise, he had no look of concern, or worry, it looked rather like a look of…disappointment? "Dimentio?" I asked quietly. He continued to stare me down, which gave me the most uncomfortable feeling.

"Dimentio!" O'Chunks explained. Dimentio turned his attention to O'Chunks. I sighed softly of relief, happy that I wasn't under his icy stare. "Did you see what happened to her up there?"

Dimentio smiled, the creepy smile of which I don't think I've seen in ages, "Why, yes I did, and there's your answer," he pointed off into the distance. O'Chunks, and I looked over to where he was pointing, and sure enough off about three hundred yards of us, was a man, and a…butterfly? They were coming in our direction, but the thing that surprised me, was that this man was dressed entirely in red.

"_The Man in Red?" _I thought to myself. Surely this couldn't be the man spoken of in the Dark Prognoctious, could it? Even though he was still a couple hundred yards away from us, he looked to be short, probably around five feet tall, and no offence to him, was also a bit chubby. Another thing that surprised me was his moustache, it look almost identical to the one that man who crashed the wedding had.

I heard O'Chunks gasped, "You don't think that's him do you?"

Dimentio approached him, "There's no doubt about it, you see that pixl there? Only the hero can find them, and use their special powers." I looked back over to see a very strange being, it looked like a flying baseball glove. "You go out on ahead, we'll stay here just incase you mess up." Dimentio flew over beside me, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable again.

O'Chunks laughed heartily, "I doubt that Dimentio, you might as well go wait back at the castle, this shouldn't take long," he ran off ahead, ready to take them on. I turned to Dimentio, who was still smiling. He suddenly grabbed my hand, "Come on, I doubt that he will defeat them, so it's time for plan B." I rose an eyebrow, did he actually plan this out, "What's that?" I asked. Dimentio's smile than turned into a different kind of smile, an evil one, "A meeting with the guardian."


	3. Guardian Fight

Dimentio and I traveled deep into the desert, until we hit a place most peculiar. It sort of looked like a messed up rock formation or something. I looked over to Dimentio, who was, as always, smiling, "What is this place?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

He chuckled softly, "This, is the entrance to the old Yold Ruins, ruins that were said long ago to house the Tribe of Ancients. This, is where we'll find the guardian."

My eyes gazed around the stone structure, at any way you looked at it, it has no visible entrance, just stone walls, "So, how are we getting in? Is there some sort of secret entrance or something?" I casually joked.

Dimentio held out his arm, "I guess you could say that," and just like that, his hand began to glow, and the rock formation started shifting its shape. Rocks moved on top of other rocks, some rocks slid out of the way, and even some rocks just disappeared completely. Shortly, I began to make out something appearing out of the structure, a pipe.

I looked over to Dimentio, who gestured me to the pipe, I let out a casual laugh, "Okay, what? Are you telling me that to get into these ruins, we have to go through a pipe?"

Dimentio floated over in front of me, "Don't worry, this is not your average earthly pipe. This pipe has the ability to send you into the ruins, and don't worry, there's no mess involved." He went over to the pipe, and held out his hand, "Now, ladies first."

I looked at the pipe again, he HAD to be joking, but than again, I've been through weird stuff since day one, surely things couldn't get any weirder, though I've been wrong before. I slowly grabbed onto Dimentio's hand, and he let me up onto the pipe. As I stood there, a weird sensation came over me, and I looked down to see that my body was dematerializing. I began to freak out, than I realized that Dimentio was still holding onto my hand, "Don't worry," he exclaimed, "this is no different from me teleporting you." Those words did comfort me a little, but this was still a bit scary, I closed my eyes, and wished for the best. I guess I was wrong, things can get weirder.

When I opened my eyes again, I was inside a dark cavern, I could hear water dripping, and bats squeaking. Even though it wasn't very will lit, I could still see my hand in front of my face, and Dimentio floating out ahead of me, "Come on, we have to head down this way." He continued onward, while I followed behind. As we continued walking, the place than started being brighter, and I saw flame torches on the walls. How is it that fire can be burning for this long? Unless there is still someone here.

Along the way, we ran into strange things, like spiked boulders with faces on them, and some random quicksand pits. Whatever sort of place this was, it certainly had a security system. We traveled deep into the ruins before we came across another pipe. Dimentio looked over to me, "Alright here we are, now listen to me, once we exit out the other side of this pipe, we're going to have to wait a while."

"What do you mean 'wait'? What exactly are we waiting for?" I questioned. If there was one thing I hated, it was being left out of the loop.

Dimentio sighed deeply, almost as if he was getting upset, "Just follow my lead, and everything will go swimmy, now, after you."

I walked up to the pipe, and as I did I quickly side-glanced to Dimentio. He had his one-of-a-kind smile showing, and that smile usually meant two things: One, that he had an idea brewing, and Two, that something was going according to his plan. Right now, I think both are happening. The pipe dematerialized me, and sent me straight up, back into the desert. Dimentio followed behind me, we both looked around, obviously there was not another life form in sight.

Dimentio came up to me, and grabbed a hold of my arm, "Listen, I'm going to make you invisible, whatever you do, DO NOT interrupt, or get involved, just watch and learn," he proclaimed very strictly to me.

"What? Why? Dimentio, what's going to happen?" I questioned. There was a slight quiver in my voice, partially because of Dimentio's strict tone of voice.

He sighed again, this time with annoyance, "Don't worry about what's going to happen, for now I just want you to watch. If these heroes are anything of what they say they are, than this should be no problem, but I want you to make sure of that."

I didn't have to guess that Dimentio was planning something, but what exactly does he have in store is the question, "But wait, didn't you say we were going to meet the guardian?" That almost completely slipped my mind.

He chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Isabelle, we will be meeting him shortly."

Dimentio, and I stood in silence for a while. This silence gave me enough time to think, about a lot of things. _'Should I continue on with this? Why am I helping these people who want to destroy all universes? They say it's for a good purpose, but what will be lost in the process? Maybe everything. What has the universe ever done to them to make them want to destroy it? Why am I involved with this? My powers were spoken in the Dark Prognoctious, but why?' _My thoughts were too overly cluttered. Yes, I am confused over this entire situation, but there's a secret part of me that isn't, and is okay with the whole thing. That might just be because the universe hasn't been too overly kind to me these past few years, and after the accident, I basically have nothing to lose, or anything to go back to. Plus, I am getting quite found of the others, they are certainly better friends to me than anyone ever was, especially Dimentio. Even though I still get the weird feeling I got off him when we first met, he doesn't seem that bad. I grabbed a hold of the necklace, twisted it around, and started thinking about my relationship with the jester.

I suddenly got pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone teleporting out of the pipe. I looked with surprise to see it was none other than the Man in Red! And I thought O'Chunks would take care of him, guess not.

The Man in Red didn't walk too far before the whole ground started shaking. A giant sand tornado rose from underneath the ground. I saw a giant silhouette inside the vortex, it looked like it was in the form of a dragon. Soon enough, the sand tornado disappeared, and in its place, was indeed, a dragon, and it was HUGE! Another thing about this dragon was it was robotic, I could tell just by looking at it. This had to be the guardian that Dimentio was talking about.

"BZZT…NONE SHALL PASS…" his voice was even robotic. He looked down to the Man in Red, and a look of surprise crossed his face, "WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED! RED CAP DETECTED! BLUE OVERALLS DETECTED! LEVEL 5 MUSTACHE DETECTED! IMPOSSIBLE…HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS…" His eyes than started swirling around, like he was checking his memory or something, they returned to normal before he spoke up again, "SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED! FORGIVE ME HERO, I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL, I HAVE ONE PURPOSE, AND ONE PURPOSE ONLY, TO PROTECT THE PURE HEART FROM INTRUDERS. YOU MAY PASS, THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD!"

Dimentio suddenly spoke up from beside me, with all this action going on I nearly forgotten he was there, "Now the real show begins," he flew up into the sky, and made his presence known.

Everyone gasped at his sudden appearance, but he only laughed, "Well well well, it's so nice to meet you, and your mustache. I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am Dimentio! Remember that name well."

I looked up in surprise to Dimentio, I saw a change in his aura, like he let out a side of him that I didn't know about. I knew I had a weird feeling about Dimentio, and this was proving it.

The strange butterfly pixl than spoke up, "Hey, I know you, you're…" Dimentio cut her off, "It would be so very dull if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" A bright violet energy ball appeared in his hand, and he threw it over to the antenna on Franktail's head now causing him to "short circuit" so to speak.

Franktail started having what looked liked a mini seizure, there were sparks coming out of his antenna, and his eyes were swirling out of control. Whatever the jester had done to him, it was bad, and I could tell that things were only about to get worse.

"BZZZZZRRRRT," Franktail's voice was going out of control too, "PROGRAMING NOT FOUND," Franktail's condition started to get worse. Dimentio only smiled at this, and turned back to the hero, "Yes, much better. Now you and the robot guardian can spend some quality time…some quality snack time that is. When the snacks...on you! Get it? Because you are the snack! Ciao." He laughed as he teleported away, only to reappear next to me.

I turned to him, I wanted to get out of her. Franktail was going out of control, and I didn't want to be in the middle of it, "What the heck did you do to him jester?" I yelled to him. Dimentio grabbed a hold of me, "You might want to hold on," he said with a wink. I could've done without the wink, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up. It kind of surprised me, not that I weighed much or anything. We looked down at the battle going on below us. Franktail was way out of control now, and his personality wasn't even visible anymore. I kind of felt bad for him.

"SYSTEM CRASH! I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE...HERO. FORGIVE ME. PLEASE…SAVE…OUR WORLD…" Franktail fainted back into the sand, the wind blew up again, and the sand tornado reappeared, and Franktail's whole body came out from underneath the sand. It surprised me how long this dragon was. I didn't take me long enough to see that Franktail was going after the Man in Red.

Dimentio and I watched as the battle went on below us, what was really amazing was how the hero was fighting. He didn't use any sort of strategy, he just got on top of Franktail when the time got right, and threw these weird little robot bird things to his antenna. It must've been working, for it didn't take long before the dragon self-destructed, and the hero made his way down another pipe that had appeared out of the sand.

We both landed on the ground. Dimentio was quite satisfied, "Well, that was certainly exciting. I guess that hero really is who he says he is."

I even had to admit I was impressed. Sure, the hero didn't have a fighting style, but what he did have was definitely something else. There was also something about him though, something…pure. "Hey Izzy," Dimentio called out to me. I blinked once, or twice to get my head back into reality. I turned over to him, "Sorry, were you saying something?"

He rose an eyebrow, "Yes, I was just saying, ready to go home?" I was silent for a second. Home. "Yes," I replied.

I don't think I've ever been outside the castle before. Just outside of the front gates was a long bridge. Dimentio, and I walked across it. It was kind of strange, usually Dimentio just teleports us inside the castle. We were mostly in silent, until Dimentio spoke up, "You've just witnessed a force we are going to be fighting."

My eyes gazed over to him, "Who says I have to fight him."

Dimentio chuckled, "Says the Dark Prognoctious, that's who."

My whole head turned over to him this time, "I don't have to fight him if I don't want to. What the heck does that book have to say about it? You read it, tell me what you know!" I didn't realize I yelled that last part.

Dimentio sighed, "Isabelle, listen, that book is like a birthright, or something that has your entire fate written in it. In it, it spoke of you, how you're going to be one of the leaders in the new universe. It told of how you fought evil creatures to bring the new universe into beginning. Anything that is told in that book, is events that are bound to happen, whether we like it or not."

I looked down, was my entire fate written in a book? Do I really have a say in what I want to do? My head started spinning in every kind of direction.

"Also, we're going to have to work on those new powers of yours. Whenever you go up against that hero, you gotta at least know how to float, it really gives you an advantage." I stopped in my tracks. Did he just say float? Is he as insane as I think he is?

I put my hand to my head, the only thing I could think of is getting to my bed, maybe a good rest is what I really need. My eyes than gazed up to something on a nearby balcony. I squinted my eyes for a better look, but I couldn't make out who it was clearly. I waited till I saw Dimentio enter the castle before I ran out ahead to see who this person was, but I still couldn't get a good look, so I did the next best thing.

The walls of the castle weren't exactly good with climbing, but I just kept at it and didn't look down. Once or twice I nearly lost my balance, and fell, but I managed to get a hold of my grip I had on the bricks. Once I made it up to the top, I saw someone who I had not expected to see.

**A/N: I took my time editing this one. So sorry it took a while. Feel free to drop a review or two! And thanks to everyone who faves, and subs to this story, it's deeply appreciated! **


	4. Author's Note

** A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and you're probably thinking that this is an update, so sorry to disappoint. This is just a short authors note I'm putting in two of my main stories ****Parallel Dimensions**** and ****Just Like You. ****If you guys did not know already, a few months ago (back in July) my computer crashed, and the motor in the tower overheated. Because of this, I can't go on my computer at home at all without it shutting down after five minutes. Well now I got some good news, and bad news. The bad news is, that it's already September, and I haven't gotten a new tower for my computer, but the good news is that school has started for me already! The reason why that's good news is because I have a computer class first period and my school hasn't blocked FanFiction! So I think you can see where I'm going with this. I will be updating again REAL SOON! Thank you to all who've been patient with me, I know I haven't exactly been speedy when it comes to updates, but you guys are what really keep my motivation going! Thanks to you all!**

** Also, I recommend checking out my profile page. I'm currently updating some really outdated stuff, also I have a bit more information there than in this author's note. Check it out if you have the time!**


End file.
